


The Rare Child

by ShawnnaKoz18



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Azeroth, Battle for Azeroth, Boy/girl - Freeform, Burning Crusade, Death Knight, Elves, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Gay, Girl/Girl, Guild mates, Guilds, Kaldorei - Freeform, Kirin Tor, Legion - Freeform, M/M, Mage, Marriage, Night Elf, Orc, Original Story - Freeform, Priest, Shadowlands, Sindorei - Freeform, Swearing, Troll - Freeform, Video Game, Void Elf, Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, blood elf, boy/boy, character injury, child birth, demon hunter - Freeform, druid, illidari - Freeform, original stories - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnnaKoz18/pseuds/ShawnnaKoz18
Summary: Silver wasnt meant to be born. His parents are Demon Hunters. The most known ones as well. Illidan and his most trusted champion had him by pure surprise. His father wasnt there after he disappearred before his birth and his mother doesnt acknowledge him. Why? For the stories that Demon Hunters are infertile? What will happen when people find out about him? Expirements. No one wants those so they hide and say his parents died right after his birth. Mages leave him alone and assume there is no point on testing someone who knows nothing of his "family" Many say he is adopted by the sisters of Adahlis for how caring they are.But through out a few nights, one person learns of his true parents and he is scared to be outted so he leaves for a while. Does he come back to find out if people know or if they dont? Has the secret been kept? Will generations go by without the knowledge? Read to find out.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Original Character(s), Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Character(s), Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of One Shots mixed into a storyline of this characters life. If a moment occurs in the past, Flashback warnings will be applied.

My name is Silver Stormrage. Not many know who my parents are so I go by Storm Starlight. These are mixtures of my parents names. Many know my father but not as much as my mother. Her name is Adeera Starlight, a Highborne Demon Hunter. I can go over her history later on but her name had been changed to Adahlis so her real name is never spoken. Anyone that is not in my family doesnt realize she was born as a Highborne so she is termed as a Night Elf because she stayed with the Night Elves for so long. I guess all Night Elves were Highborne but both my father and mother had the gold eyes that meant they had the ability to be powerful with magic. Oh the irony of them using that chance of power to be Demon Hunters.

I was born in the Kultiran palace with the help of Jaina and her mother along with my aunt Neemia. My sister was born after me but there were severe complications as she nearly died since she was so weak. It turned out that I had taken all of the Fel energy from her, reducing her to a nearly normal Night Elf. Her eyes were the silver of the Night Elves along with silver hair. While I was stuck with the green eyes but they werent flames like other Demon Hunters, mine are like the Blood Elves. I have dark blue hair and it was nearly black when I was born. 

I was almost exact like my mother but I guess the shade shifted as I grew up. It wasnt known by anyone until a few months passed after the Illidari's release that my mother was pregnant. They learned of her being pregnant while she was imprisoned. I would have been born 20 years ago but guess thats not the case. Ive been growing especially fast. Without the Night Elves immortality, life spans are around 300-400 years now. Ive only been alive for 10 years and Ive already reached maturity. I will be done growing but its believed Ive grown so much because of my Demon enhanced DNA. 

Its sad that Ive grown so much. When I'm not out on missions for the guild, then I'm being trained by the Druids with my Aunt Pereie. My mother probaby wont recognize me if I go see her soon. I have a bit of a grudge on both my parents. My father left before I was born, leaving everyone who cared about him behind with my mother who is pretty depressed that he is gone. She told me of stories about him from before he was a Demon Hunter. Says he was a mage and is only 1000 years older than her so she saw him around the town all the time. 

She recalls that he was very attractive as a young adult, and was scared when he was trapped under ground for Betraying everyone but she always saw the good in everyone. So she used to sneak into the tunnels, hiding from Maiev and slipping food to Illidan when the Warden wasnt in the area. I guess she was a Warden but wasnt allowed down in the cells. Sadly my mother wore a hood so he never saw her face but they held conversations about whats going on outside, talking about how she is helping her little sister learn Arcane magic despite it being illegal at the time. He would give pointers on the spells and she would write them down in a journal. He even signed it once as a reminder for who he was at the time. There is a page in the back, dating the year and how his condition was in the cell. 

Adahlis told me of the day they were walking around the Black Temple and she happened to mention a journal dating back to his imprisonment. He had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her the rest of the way to her chambers and demanded how she managed to get a hold of his friends journal. 

*ADAHLIS'S FLASHBACK*

I leaned against the wall, his body towering over me with anger. Does he not know I was the one who visited him? Oh wait, I was wearing a hood and my voice has changed since the transformation. "Lord Illidan. I've had it in my possession since it was written." He took a step back, covering his face as he sat on my bed. "Did she die in the war? Did you find the journal on the ground somewhere? She was so sweet for sneaking in and visiting me. Adeera was my only friend at that time. I.. I loved her so how do you have her journal Adahlis?"

"I didnt know you felt that way about me. I wish I had said something before you first came here after Malfurion sent you away." My head cast down, my ashen hair falling around my face as I rub my neck. He jolted and grabbed my hand, making my head cast up at him as he pulled me close. "Adahlis. What are you talking about? Are you.. Adeera?" I nodded, holding his hand. "I always wore my hood in case Maiev ever saw me but I got lucky and escaped when the Third War started." His body sat frozen as he stared at me. I grew uncomfortable so I looked away but he drew me close. As I gasped, his lips landed on mine, whispering about how he missed me and was upset he didnt realize it sooner. "So its your sister that we basically taught her Arcane magic. The one who died during the war against the Scourge." I nodded and rested my forehead on his. "Im sorry I didnt mention it earlier. I didnt realize it was important."

"Im not letting you go now."

*FLASH BACK ENDS*

She told me, that night was when I was conceived. A few days later was when the champions at that time had managed to get into the Black Temple and get the Illidari captured. Me and her still have a grudge together on Maiev for being so obsessed about capturing them. 

Then there is the grudge on my mother. Since my birth, she never bothers to see me. When she does, we are resting from a mission that we were assigned together. We would sit on the roof of a building, talking about the days before I was born. Most stories are from her own childhood and I would watch as the memories passed her mind. She would stop to smile before seeming in pain. She would shake her head and continue to ask about my training. I know she doesnt mean to be harsh and avoid me but she says I look a lot like Illidan when he was young and it almost hurts her to think back on everything before Neemia supposedly died. I can see the blank stare as she told me of Azshara and could almost see the hatred burning for her but we both know that she would go back to Azshara and be a handmaiden again if she didnt have me and had the chance. If I wasnt born, she would have left a long time ago, returning to Azsharas side. As crazy as it seems, I can understand it. 

Azshara was almost an older sister for her, guiding her while she was young and teaching her magic of the Highborne that my grandfather said no against. I even caught my mother referring Azshara as an aunt to me but she didnt seem to catch it so I let it be. I try extra hard on missions to make sure I lived for her. Adahlis lost the dream of being a mother once joining Illidan but once I was born, she was almost overwhelmed by all the dreams she has as a young adult. At about 12,000 years old, my aunts were surprised she didnt have any children before me but she says there was no one special besides visiting Illidan. 

When I- 

_"Silver! Come eat! Saara made some weird dish and I dont trust the smell! Come tell me if this is a normal Kaldorei dish please! Plus Drittz cant seem to catch Gwenivar!"_

_"Im coming!"_

***The journal gets put down on the table next to a candle, revealing the pattern of a family photo taped to the front. Shouts are heard throughout the tavern as the saber runs loose. The shadows cast over a piece of thin paper on the table as well, the drawing of a couple fluttering from the breeze of an open window, half of the page held down by the journal. The smiles of Silvers mother and father shine back from the light and the night continues before the male returns to continue writing, replacing a candle after gazing at his parents photo.***

_"Where did I leave off? Ah yes"_

This is the recap of my life. Please continue and enjoy my family adventures.


	2. Part 1-Meeting A Woman

The night elf sat in the main room of a tavern, eyes closed as he rested on the couch, his markings glowing under the dim light. Of course he could use an illusion to hide it but he is quite tired and is resting for his next mission. Voices moved around him and he paid no mind until he caught a whiff of a sweet, aromatic perfume. Smelt like Snow Berries from Ashenvale in the spring. His eyes opened to see a Void Elf woman smiling at the other side of the coffee table at his feet, a tray in her hands. Her hair was a soft maroon with light blue void tentacles popping out from the bun. The rays of blue seemed to catch light and almost reveal stars that moved and winked at him. He was intrigued and smiled as she set down a new glass of Mulberry Wine for him. He winked and took a sip and watched her walk away.

' _She looks_ _familiar_ _. Have I seen her somewhere?'_

He shrugged and kept an eye on her in case of wandering drunk hands. Her eyes were a soft light blue, a barely noticeable purple under her eyes as her cheeks were very defined. A cold breeze washed over him as she walks by.

 _"Is she a Death Knight_?"

He could see a belt rest on her hips, her corseted dress accentuating the dip of her waist. A dwarf left her a tip on the table and she placed it in a pouch that was tied to a loop at the base of the corest. Gold lining trimmed the black velvet, making his eyes move along the curvature of her bust leading to the base of her throat where he could see the skin had a patch, very light purple, almost a silver that isnt noticable from her skin color. He raised an eyebrow when she itched at it, the skin darkening to a violet. Must be a sensitive scar. His eyes watch as someone points it and she seems to blush and just mention sensitive skin. About 20 minutes pass and he decides to leave and report to Deliverance Point to meet up with his Mother to discuss a battle plan. The Void Elf woman walked over to collect his glass and he slipped 100 gold pieces into her pouch, smiled and walked off with a wave. Her eyes traveled to his back, wondering who would tip 100 gold but was grateful, none the less. Now she can pay a week of rent for this place.

His hands adjusted his fur shawl over his shoulder, trying to hide as much of his tattoos as he could. His feet take him to a portal to take him to Aszuna. For some reason, he felt like something was missing but shrugged it off after checking his bags and entering the portal. What feels like minutes pass and he opens his eyes to appear near a tent, a Demon Hunter nodding to him in the direction of a tall woman, her armor splashed with dried blood, her long nails scratching at the flakes that fall to the ground around her. Green blood seems to drip from a gash in her arm that she paid no mind to. Her head turns slightly in his direction as he apporaches, pulling the cloak away from his body and draping it on a table near them. "Mother."

"Silver. Good to see you again. I assume your trainings with Pereie are going well?"

"Yep. Im close to getting a flight form."

"Im proud. Youve come a long way in such a short time. Other druids take more than 15 years to access a druidic form. Your sister has a few notes for you if you wish to review them. Your DNA may clash with the magic and I only wish you safe." 

"I know mom. I will visit her later to grab the notes before returning to Aunt Pereie. Hows the group traveling? Do I still need to follow them?"

Her eyes seem to follow the plain infront of them, demons scattered around, fighting some other Demon Hunters before being struck down by their blades. Purple furls of smoke rush into the Demon Hunters, rejuvenating and healing them before their legs take them to another Demon Hunter that needs help. Their hands clap in cheer when another falls before battling another that runs up. Not many demons manage to make it close to the temporary camp but when one does, Adahlis is the one who strikes it down with ease.. If only his dad was here to see how strong she has gotten. She nods to a bag on the table and he slipped it onto his shoulder. "Those are supplies to help you on the mission if you need them. But I will assume you will be safe." 

"Yes mother. You stay safe as well. Go to U'nelra and get that bandaged please." She finally seemed to notice the gash on her arm and peeked at the scabbing blood. Adahlis nodded and gazed back at the fighting, making sure no one was serously injured. When Storm glanced over the field, one Demon hunter was hit on the side with an elementals fist, the Blood Elf flown to the side, crashing into a rock that was about 10 feet from them. He goes to grab a warglaive but his mother was faster than him, her wings sprouted and weapon at the ready. Soon it was stuck into the elementals head, the rocks shaking and falling with a clatter. Dust littered her torso as she turned to gaze down at the Elf who held her side. She nodded and pushed herself up, thanking her superior. "Train with Ravensong after getting your ribs checked out. Cant have a weak Illidari in this war" The woman nodded again before limping away. 

The male rolled his eyes at his own mothers blank reactions as she cleaned the dust from her face but he just walked away to find the Nightborne that Adahlis tasked him to kill.

Days pass. Maybe weeks.. Storm has been on this mission to rescue kidnapped victims of the Fel Nightbornes, losing track of the day. It's nearing 1 PM as he watched the sun move across the sky throughout his patrols. His eyes trace any moving figure but sees a group of nightborne with bows and guns, walking up to a tied up group of people. So he quickly unsheathed his blades and attacks them from behind. All but one was taken out. The man had turned around and intended to shoot at least one arrow but Storm had jumped in front of them all, wings extended as he yelled in pain.. An arrow was shot into his side, his body weight crashing to the side but he gasped as a familiar woman stood up and shot the NightBorne with an frost blast.

Her eyes moved to him and finally realized the arrow. The rest of the group ran off with thanks but she stayed. He used a small knife to cut the roped around her wrists. "Go. Run with them before reinforcements arrive."

"No I can't. I'll take you with me. i nearly had them but you had to come in and ruin my disguise" Her hands pulled out a small hearthstone and he was held close by her side, a limp in his step. "Disguise? You were nearly killed, if I hadnt stepped in!" 

"Yeah right. I was on watch of these guys for weeks and just joined this group and blended in this morning" 

Minutes pass that felt like ages, but they arrived to a room in the upstairs of the inn, her arms helping his weight settle onto the bed. He laid on his opposite side and watch her grab bandages and shears to cut the arrow. "this seems to be a weird enchanted arrow that reacts to skin so let me grab my gloves". Her hands moved swiftly to place bandages and towels around him to soak up the blood. "Take off your pants. They seem nice and your blood will ruin them. As I've seen before, Demon Hunter blood can burn certain fabrics."

"You would be correct ma'am."  
He nodded and unlaced the top hem, removing his belt. He pulled his boots off and set them to the side while she cuts off the extra length to the arrow. It had gone straight through his side so she cut off the side that had the feathers. "Alright, I'm gonna pull it out. Stay as still as you can" Storm nodded and watched how concentrated she was. A sliver of her tongue was sticking out from her lips, tapping what looked like a jagged scar. Her tongue was tinted with a light blue, matching the frost coming from her deep breathys as her hands steadied. He went to ask some quesstion before the shock of pain of it being yanked out made his back arch as her hands pressed towels to the hole. Hissing blood soaked through the towel, steam rising as his hands twisted in the blanket under his head. Their bodies sit in an uncomfortable position for a few minutes before her arms grow sore so she adjusts her legs to be between his, knees knocking his thighs as she slowly moves the now green fabric. She watched as his skin starting stitching together from the inside so she took away the towels and kept a thick bandage on just in case of excess blood leaking as it healed. He panted, head rolled back as he suffered from the after shocks of pain. She tossed the towels to the dirty pile of his pants and cloak which had a small amount of blood on them, a soft sizzling heard from the droplets but faded as it dried up.

Her eyes searched his body, admiring his structure and muscles. He was not super ripped like other Demon Hunters she has met but he was pleasant enough that her eyes linged down the trail of blood tinged blue hair below his belly button, leading to the brown trousers that nudged loose from his shuffling. A scar peeked from the waistband and her thumb brushed the jagged and rough skin. She leaned forward, taking his hands out of the blanket before it ripped as he panted, sweat droplets rolling down his cheek. The enchantment must have maximized the pain by 10 fold. How he isn't screaming, she doesn't know. Must be a demon hunter thing to have a high tolerance. 

She pressed her hands to his chest, getting him to lie all the way back flat as the bleeding seemed to stop finally. Her eyes searched his, looking at how tired they were. Bags sat under those green eyes, flashes of blank before he looked away, soft pants still shaking his torso. There was more to his life than the pain he is baring right now. He is protecting her? He had turned away, not letting her see his eyes tear up from the pain.

"Is it dulling now? I can get a Priest from across the road. "

"No. If a priest helps me, Kiarel will tell my mom and she will worry to much. Won't let me live it down or go on another mission." He sighed, mumbling to himself and sat up, grinding his teeth, trying to fight against her hands. "Wait. Your mother?"

He froze, seeming to blush a bit. "Oh.. Right. I was uh.. Adopted basically, by a group of sisters. I'm Storm."

"Do you have a last name? You were born Night Elf right? You must have a Kaldorei name at least"

"I.. Starlight. It's their last name. I dont know my birth one."

He looked up when she smiled at him. He felt in awe that she wasnt prying because he had lied to others about his family and people always ask questions. His hand reached out to brush back a piece of void hair that fell from her bun. She seemed to blush and put her hands up so he quickly recoiled. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine Storm. I was gonna take it down anyway. My neck is a bit cold."

He watched her smile as her hands reach behind her head, unwrapping the bun to let the strands fall down. Her bright blue eyes had soft indents underneath, the only evidence she was a Death Knight beside her cold aura. "Pardon me asking, I know its sensitive for others. But are you a Death Knight?"

She froze but nodded. "Yeah. I have a special skin care routine given by an old Forsaken friend of mine. It keeps away the rot every few weeks. I cant help my eyes or my temperature though."

"I think you look beautiful and the temperature is.. really soothing in the summer here." They both froze upon the realization of his words. "I-I mean you look great! No I-"

She giggled at his stuttering as his face flushed an even deeper shade of violet. "Thank you. I've never gotten a compliment from being a Death Knight. Us and the Forsaken are looked down on for being dead."

"I don't think you're dead. You're thinking for yourself, speaking and doing everything else. I have a friend who I see as an aunt, is actually a Death Knight. One of the first few that were released. Her name is Shai and she is a Worgen."

"Oh! I'm met Shai before! She was one of my sparring trainers! Although, I could see she struggled to gain control. Arthas yelled at her a lot but she only fought harder until the day he finally lost control and we were free. She had dropped to her knees and sobbed in the ground.. It was really hard to see although I knew I had to stay by her. But she ran off to the Alliance to explain and I came here."

"Do you want to see her again? I'm sure she is visiting a friend here."

"Oh of course! I would love to see how she is doing! My name is Orabella by the way."

"Beautiful name~"He seemed to sigh as he smiled at her but blinked and shook his head. She smiled and pushed him back down to rest. She crawled onto the bed, her dress flowing and draping around her as she laid on her back, gazing out the window at the Broken Isles sky. He could feel the silk of her dress touching his leg and he couldn't help but thumb it. He never realized but she had noticed the tug and looked over, ready to question him.

But his eyes were closed, a gentle snore from his nose and a relaxed smile as well. She sighed, brushed her lips across the scar over his cheek and rested her head next to his shoulder, gazing at the blue hair of his, curling a strand around a finger before falling asleep herself.

The next morning, Orabella woke up, eyes fluttering in the orange sunlight. She gazed around after noticing the weight missing from the bed. She sat up to notice her dress was off and on the floor except she was covered by the sheet. She jolted at the thought that they had sex. _But_ _I_ _had fallen asleep! Did_ _I_ _sleep.. fuck??_

She stood up and pulled on some of her armor, the main chest plate and leg guards over top a mesh black skin tight suit. Her eyes glowed at the mere thought that he took advantage over her as she slept so she slipped her knife in her pant leg and sneaked downstairs. Orabella peaked around the corner to see a tall Night Elf, same body features of Storm but no markings or glowing green eyes. She jolted and wondered if their encounters were a hallucination.

She looked back to see a shimmer roll over his body, a glance into an illusion over his real tattoos and scarred skin that only she seemed to notice. The bandage was no longer on his side, a rough patch sitting right below his bottom left rib, the skin still rough and sore. She looked to see who he was serving and realized it was a Warlock whose Succubus was eyeing him, fingers on his bicep. The warlock gently slapped the demons hand and glared before going back to ordering a black coffee and juniper berries. Storm nodded, bowed his head to the Succubus in recognition which seemed to amaze her as he walked away to work.

_He.. He's been working the inn and let me sleep. Maybe.. Maybe_ _I_ _just stripped in my sleep and he covered me?_

Orabella walked back up the stairs to slip on her shoulder plates and greaves, an axe thrown over her shoulder with her hood settled around her neck, hair tied up tight. She walked down stairs, her heavy boots catching attention. He had looked up with a few patrons and froze, a look in his eyes as he stared. He seemed to pull on the inside of his lip with his teeth before jolting and going back to making the coffee. She looked at the Warlock who was scolding the succubus for trying to seduce the male. The demoness sighed and started explaining how it didnt work anyway so there was no reason to get worked up. Orabella rolled her eyes at Karliona and walked to the bar, leaning down to sit on a stool.

"Hey handsome. You mind tending the inn while I run a quick quest to raise a bit more money for rent?" He nodded and smiled wide. She sighed and gazed at the illusion. "You look nice. Did a mage lend you a glyph on the bracelet?"

He glanced down at the gold band that wasnt there last night but she recognized from his satchel. "Oh yeah. My aunt is an Archmage and made it for me. I've mentioned how I've wondered what I may look like if I was born a normal Night Elf. And here it is. It's odd to look down and see no markings but she is really proud of her work" She sat stunned. "So cool! I would love to meet her!"

"I'm sure she would love you. How did you sleep? You seemed warm so I took off your corset to help you breathe. And when I came back from a late walk, you were undressed so I covered you with the sheet for respect. To give boundaries, I slept in the chair."

She stared at the wall as he gave the Warlock her coffee and berries for breakfast. She had never met a man so respectful towards her. Others were rude, snarky or handsy. Maybe all at once but him.. He tried to avoid too much eye contact, tried to not touch a girls body. He addresses them with respect and maintains a distance. Was he seriously raised around _no other guys??_ "Here you are Karliona. How is Aendrollin?" Orabella turned around to see him cleaning the table next to the Highborne who smiled and nodded. "He is fine. Since the sky broke open, we havent had a chance to get married yet. But maybe soon. Love the illusion you have on. Did Neemia make it?"

He smiled and nodded. "It took a lot of time since it interfered with her studies but she would work in free time."

"That woman has been studying for thousands of years, she doesn't need more books in her house. Kael'ric acts like a child in a maze when in their home. I'm sure he loves it and reads sometimes but I cant make my way to their kitchen for fucks sake. I mean, I have a library of my own and not just towers around my living room or even bedroom." She seems to mumble out to the Succubus, reminder to make a note to give Neemia a key to her library since there are still empty shelves she could use. Storm shrugged and kissed back of the Succubus and Warlocks hand. "Well it was lovely to see you guys again. Keep applying the wax to your tail Suria and I'm sure it will shine nicely. Wings too. I have to return to the inn. Tell Aend I said hello" the Warlock nodded and returned to her coffee that was now the right temperature. She glanced at Storm and Orabella every now and then, but discussed demon business with "Suria" beside her who stroke her tail and gazed at the dull shine on it.

Storm walked back to see Orabella with a blush on her cheeks so he leans in and brushes his thumb over the soft skin. "Are you alright? Maybe I can go on that quest for you if you are tired? The weather is brutal today" She nodded in agreement as her eyes casted over the dark blue hair near her face before looking up to see gold eyes. She could feel her hand reach out, finger tips on his chin, stubble growing around 2 scars on his jaw.   
"I'm alright. You just..Keep helping out and I will return." She was intrigued by his illusion, wondering how he would be if he was born normal and not Fel influenced. Would he be more open? Make jokes to lighten the mood in a room? What class would he have chosen? Maybe a Druid to match his race or a Mage, learning from his Aunt. She could see how he was quiet, reserved around the other patrons in the tavern. He didnt converse with them like the Warlock but they have a family history it seems. He doesn't seem to like people or at least being around other people. Maybe family is different.

She pulled away as soon as his face turned into her hand. He sputtered and turned his back to her in order to keep cleaning, a deep violet blush on his shoulders. With the illusion of a normal Night Elf, he didnt need to hide his body. He wore no shirt but a simple cover that was only over half his torso, baring a few scars into open sights. She could see a ripple move through the muscles on his back as the deep purple tint moved further across his spine. "Im sorry. That was too intimate since we just met again. I dont get much contact and.. The cold of your skin is soothing from the Fel in my veins." She gulped and felt her heart warm for him. "Its alright. I could say the same. You're nice and warm with me not feeling the heat outside. Flesh.. Does that to a Death Knight." She coughed into her hand and hurried out as Karli snicked at her seat. "Hurry to your quest Ora. No need to make the love-sick fool more clumsy than he normally is." He turned around with a shock, setting a mug on the counter for an orc that walked in. "I am not love-sick! Just.. Touch starved.. You know my mother."

"Yes yes, the woman isnt much for affection since the time she thought she lost Neemia. She does love you, you know.. Ive seen the way she looked at you as an infant. When your Father left, she's been even more depressed. You should check on her when Orabella returns. We are family remember? Your mother is my aunt? Ive watched and nearly raised you and my nephew, despite him being older than you. I know how you both react to intimacy. You're the same. Both get shy, try to keep boundaries but you really just try to be nice and push them far away enough that you cant hurt them. I know you boy."

Karliona shuffled in her seat, dismissing the succubus by her side. She straightened up, growing a serious face that is normal to see, but still frightening.

" You are almost a son to me. I've seen the way you tick and push me away when it's time to train. Do not lose control of the Fel now over one girl. You've come so far. Your mother is proud of you, and so is everyone else. This I know as a fact."

Orabella stood outside the doorway, back to the wall as she listens, "I know Karli. Its just. She didnt leave me when I took an arrow through the side. Orabella is the one who patched me up. She saw me vulnerable, even as I wanted to scream from the pain. I bloodied towels and she didnt bat an eye, just making sure I was clean and not injured anymore. Ive never had that from someone outside the family."

"So Ive heard. I can say for certain, thats how Aendrollin is with me. You need to treat that woman right and try to keep her. You wont find many others who see you as your true self, even as a child of Illidari. Adahlis never had that before your father. Maybe one Nightborne but those feelings were thrown back at her for the Horde. Now I'm afraid Kiarel cant stand in the same room as her for political meetings without a warglaive being drawn with her fangs bared like a damn beast. Your mother can be irrational. Which is why you need to visit her again. See how she is doing. I fear she may be falling deeper. Your sister is there, I know. But one small runt of the twins can only do so much for a powerful Highborne."

Orabella listened to muffled agreement before walking away. She recognized the names the Warlock spoke of but because she never really leaves the tavern, they held no meaning to her. He mentioned that he's adopted but they are talking about his actual parents? maybe it isnt best that she prys. But why hide it?


	3. Part 2-Returning From The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Mature/Slight NSFW-

Hours have passed and Orabella arrives back at the tavern to see it closed, noticing that it was shut down based on the time that was written down behind the counter. 

She slipped off her hood, her hair a tangled mess. Orabella groaned and tried to run her fingers through it only to flinch at a tangle. She sets her axe in a closet before locking the doors on it. Her body rested down on the couch to take a moment to relax, shutting her eyes. After a while she decided it was time to get up and check around the inn. " Where is Storm? Did he leave already? I mean, I cant blame him, all I did was help take out the arrow." A thump was heard from upstairs so she kept her gaurd up in case someone else had snuck it. Her footsteps were muffled after taking off her boots, her toes padding silently across woods floors before peeking into the room where she heard the thump. Eyes widen at the sight of Storm standing in the center of a guest room, a basket of laundry resting on the coffee table as he dressed. Scars littered his back, no longer hidden by the illusion. Blue hair was pulled out of its ponytail, letting it cascade down his back, nearly ending at his hips. 

Oh god those hips.. His pants sat low and loose around them, the bones jutting from the fabric with a prominent v-line that she didnt notice the night before. Skin rippled over toned muscles as he stretched, rubbing his chest. He turned around, coincidently having his eyes closed, letting her watch for a moment longer as he massaged the skin of the new scar. Her eyes traced the muscles on his arms, trailing up his mouth. Storms tongue slipped out with a faint green to the center as he yawned before licking his lips. Her mouth seemed to salivate at the sight of the expression he made once his back popped. Oh thats.. Very attractive..

Her eyes watched as he sighed and turned back around to sit on the bed relaxing back against the pillows, his arms framing his head. She could almost feel the tense muscles of his thighs on hers again as she imagined sitting by him, hands tracing his chest. Her hands had gotten close to doing that last night but she barely knows him so she held herself back. Now she sits, admiring him as he starts to fall asleep. He shuffled to the side, rolling over and resting his arm under his head. Eyes cracked open as she started walking. "Orabella? Hey.How was-*yawn* your quest?"

She chuckled a bit before sitting next to him, pushing his hair back that fell over the new scar. "Quest was fine. How is your side?"

"It's fine. Will be sore for a day or two."

Her eyes watched as his own rolled back and closed as her hands massaged the skin. He rolled over onto his stomach, a muffled question for a massage. "Ive been tense for months and I dont trust my aunt near my back. Her nails are too long and she presses too hard."Orabella felt a heat travel her cheeks as she watched the muscles on his back roll and tense as he moves a pillow out from under his chesst in order to lie flat. She straddles his lower back, trying to get a good angle but could feel her own legs tire from holding above him. His hand reached back and rested a palm on her knee. "You can rest on my legs Orabella. I can feel your tension and you should be able to relax too."

"O-oh alright"

Her behind now rested on his thighs, a gasp nearly escaping her as she felt that those muscles were tense and rigid under her touch. His hips rolled as she started with knot in his lower back. The elves thumb brushed a scar at the edge of his pants, the dark violet skin rough and jagged. Her eyes traveled along his back, catching the blush that ran thin over his muscles. If it was night, candle flames would have made it seem like shadows but now that its only midday, rainbows casted from the window above onto his back. A desire to place her lips on his skin rolled through her and made her shiver. His palm stayed on her knee but brushed his thumb over the skin. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah. Just a bit tired and it wakes me up."

He nodded and seemed to doze off so her hands rolled to his upper back between his shoulderblades. Orabella leaned in close, brushing her nose over the back of his neck after his hair moved. A muffled sigh comes from him and she continues to massage, leaning back as she thinks she's gone too far. All of a sudden, his body flipped over, hands on her hips as she now straddled his hips. A moan released when she felt how hard he was. 

_Oh fuck!He's huge! Mmm. Has he been with anyone before? He doesnt seem like the guy to have been with a girl before.. Maybe a guy?? Is he bisexual??_

Her eyes watched as hands stayed on her hips, not moving as her own lithe fingers traveled his chest, admiring the scars. Her lips brushed along the one on his shoulder, her chest barely touching his. She froze when eyes slowly opened to see hers only an inch away. "Orabella~"

"S-Storm I-"

Her words froze in her throat when his lips landed on hers. She could feel the soft bristles of his scruffy upper lip and she sighed when hands made their way to her waist. She let her weight rest fully, breasts pressing to large pecs that echoed a fast heartbeat. The elf felt a twitch near her butt and moaned as hips rolled up to meet her. "Storm~ I-Wait-"

The man pulled away, continuing to roll as she gasped, her hands traveling to pull off the tight shirt. His hands brushed the skin of her stomach revealing a large scar along her right ribs that looked like a blast scar. Storms lips pressed to the scar, eyes looking up to match her own in awe. "Youre beautiful~"

A tear beaded on her lower lashes as she took the mans mouth to her own, cupping his cheeks. He seemed to smile into it, wrapping arms around her and turning to the side to just rest. "Shh its alright. Lets just sleep. I can tell your tired from the quest. Stay with me~" Orabella nodded before closing her eyes and cuddling in close. A storm started approaching, soft thunder in the distance as they fall asleep. 

All of a sudden, a loud roar of thunder echoed around her and her eyes shot open to reveal the downstairs of the inn, no longer in the warm arms of her guest. Eyes frantically searched for his body to reveal her armor still on. A groan rattled her chest as she yanks off the steel on the way up the stairs. On her way to pass a guest room assuming she was alone, a yell startled the bare chested man on the bed. Storm sat up, gasping as she stopped in the frame. "Orabella??Whats wrong?"

A candle burned on the table to the bedside, casting deep shadows over his cheeks but moonlight casted over his back to give a soft holy glow to his silhouette. "Oh Gods it was a dream.." She rubbed her face, casting the armor to the floor, leaving her in the skin tight body mesh that was ripped on parts along her arms and legs. His eyes traveled her body before noticing the look in her eyes. He sat up further, revealing only underwear that rested low on his hips, under the thick blanket. She walked over, pushing him onto his back as she dropped next to him on the bed. Storms hands went straight to her sides to help her get comfortable. "Is something wrong?"

"No I just.. Fell asleep for a few minutes downstairs and I woke up from the thunder. I dont like storms. Can I stay with you?"

He nodded and pulled his hair back to keep it out of the way as he pulled the blanket up and over her frame, pulling her body to his chest as well, keeping her close and warm.


	4. Illusion Reveal

Storms pov

I woke with a startle as thumping is heard downstairs. I sit up to see where Orabella was and saw her armor still on the floor but she wasnt in the bed with me.. OH GOD SHE WAS IN BED WITH ME. I know we didnt... do it but I should be a bit more reserved than that. What's going on?

I quickly yank on my pants and rush downstairs at the sound of yelling. My feet nearly trip on a stair, slightly cracking a toenail on a base board and bruising a knuckle when grabbing the doorframe to stop falling. When I look up, I feel my wings tense when a large orc was standing over a huddled Orabella against the counter. Her hands were shaking and covering her face but I saw red drip one the floor and I felt a rage that I haven't experienced before. Her axe was laying on the ground, snapped in half and I could smell the alcohol rolling off his skin. It was obvious he didnt drink here because she doesn't sell Undercity Ale. When his hand goes out to hit her, I was between them in a flash, my body between theirs and my wings fully extended as I grab his fist.

The orc freezes at the sight of me glowering at him. "How dare you try to hit a woman?! Where is your honor??"

He belched in my face as he yanked his arm back and I nearly threw up on his feet at how rancid he was.   
" **The bitch** **won't** **sell my ale! I want my Undercity Ale now! I know she has it, I can smell it"**

I shove his chest back with my shoulder, making him stumble back, a few scared patrons scurrying to the side before running to get guards. "What you smell is your disgusting body! The only place who sells that shit is the Underbelly in Dalaran! I dont want to fight you"

**"As if a shrimp like you could fight me.** **I'm** **more than twice your size, you DEMON"**

My eye twitched as my wings flexed out again, I go to grab her axe but a hand laid on my back, making me look down. Blood dripping down her forehead, a scared look in her eyes as she pointed at the door as guards ran in to grab the drunken orc. I lowered my hand as a guard ran over, pointing his finger at me. "Put down your wings boy, now"

"I cant.. I'm too agitated for him hurting her"

The man seemed to puff up and grab my wrist, swinging me around to try and tie my wrists together. "We'll see you be agitated when your in the stockade for fighting a general and arguing with a guard!"

Orabella gasped and tried to push the guard away but slipped and fell on her skirt. "Let him go! He was defending me!"

"Yeah right! The demon deserves to rot for fighting! This is a neutral zone! The punk is lucky I dont kill the Alliance scum right now. Both of you!"

She grabbed my arm but I shook my head and leaned into her ear. "Clean up and go to Dalaran. Ask for Khadgar and Neemia"The guard yanked me away, grumbling about how pathetic I was for fighting a bigger opponent over a woman. I hung my head as I knew my mother would belittle me for trying to fight a guard so I gave in.

Soon I was transferred to the Stockade of Stormwind, Anduin not knowing I was even in the town. The smell made me puke a few times in the corner but I had my hands tied in my lap and didnt have anything to rinse my mouth out so I gagged a few more times. Clanging was heard down the halls as inmates fought and argued about release. The ones in the cell with me stayed in the corner as they were all humans and seemed scared of my wings that were still tense and open.

I tried to explain that I was only upset before getting here but a few prayed to The Light so I just sighed and thought about what happened. _So much for a neutral city when the guard threatens to kill us because we are Alliance. If he hates us so much, he_ _doesn't_ _deserve to work in the zone. He belongs in Orgrimmar with the other Horde. How did that orc be general while acting like that? Who fights for their people but hurts a woman over a lousy drink that_ _tastes_ _like moldy_ _bog_ _water?! God_ _I'm_ _gonna strangle him!!_

A sigh echoes outside the cell, catching my attention. I look up to see Khadgar in the doorway as my aunt runs up to me, opening the door and untying my wrists. I rub the sore skin and hug her before whispering in her ear. "I'm gonna strangle that Horde filth for hurting Orabella." She patted my back and rubbed my arm as we walked out. "Dont worry. Unelra is healing her head and, under wraps.. Shai is should I say, "hunting" at the moment."

She got a twinkle in her eye with a smirk that made a shiver run down Khadgars spine as he shut and locked the cell, leading us out. I grinned at the thought of how bloody her claws may be. Or even her axe as it rips through rancid flesh-

"Silver!"

I jolt and look down to see Neemia worried. "Boy, you were losing control. N'Zoth is in everyone head right now. You and the other Illidari are at great risk to be hurt. Dont let your anger consume you. Visit Pereie to relax."

I shake my head, dark blue hair falling around my bare shoulders, wings tense but not extended any longer as I picture Orabella healed. "I cant. I need to see her" A pale hand pressed to my chest, making me follow it to Khadgar. "No. She is healed. You need to see your Mother.. Now, in order to explain. You know how she is. We all know her ability to be upset easy. If she doesn't find out what happened from you, she will hunt down the guard herself."

I groaned, throwing my head back to gaze up at the houses and businesses around me. Blue shingles reflect the sunlight but the purple made the white walls glow like a sunset in Winterspring. I take a deep breath and ask Neemia to portal me to the Fel Hammer.

Soon I stood in the doorway, Kayn running up to me. "Kid, I saw what happened, as did Altruis and Asha. You need to talk to your mother before anyone else tells her. We dont need to clean up any deaths." I nodded and patted his arm. "Thank you Kayn. I am going to her now." He nodded din return before excusing himself to talk to Altruis and Asha about my return.

I gulp as I make my way down the stairs to the lower floor, glancing around to see my mother sitting in the corner, eyes closed as she yawns. I take a deep breath and walk over, holding my head high. But before I could speak, she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. The Illidari leader (in my father's absence) eyed my ruffled hair and no shirt with only pants and no shoes before sighing and seeming to deflate. "Silver.. You look like you were mugged."

"Well let's just say that I had a.. disagreement with a orc who turned out to be a general and then a Forsaken guard arrested me for arguing."

"Oh for fucks sake" Adahlis sat back down, black hair falling around her face as she covered her eyes. "What was the arguing about?"

"He uh.. was drunk and tried to hit Ora-.. A uh girl who owns the tavern. I protected her and tried to defend myself when the guard arrested me. But dont worry! Neemia says Shai is taking care of the orc and the guard has been fired from that quadrant and sent back to Tirisfal Glades."

"Well if Shai is on the job, he will be dead within the next hour at the lastest"   
"Technically I was hoping to do it myself"

"Do you want me to get a portal to her? I'm sure she maybe be taking her time if he is still drunk" I hold my body still as I picture myself standing over a blood soaked body, entrails around my feet as my blade drips green. "No.. I need to relax and keep N'Zoth away. How is the fight against the Queen?"

"She offered me a chance to return."

"Well obviously you didnt accept it since you're still here.. Right Mom?"

"She is giving me time to think before requesting my prescense.. She wants to meet you and Neemia. How she found out about me having a son, I dont know."

"Would.. Would this be my only time to ever meet her?"

"Yes. You will not be in the mission when we fight her. You stay in Dalaran with Neemia and Kael'ric while I fight. Oh you should have seen her when me and Neemia were children. She was beautiful and now.. a type of naga and it disgusts me."

I nod and sigh, letting my shoulders relax as I sit next to her. "Any news about dad returning?"

She shook her head, black strands falling more so I brush them back and have her lean forward to bring the tufts into braids that I pull together in the back. Adahlis smiles, feels them and nods to me."I recognize these. This is Mioras hairstyle, right?" I nod. "Yep. She taught me before moving to Ironforge. We haven't seen her since Great Father Winter visited."

"I've set up a meeting for the guild to have a reunion. She may be there but she has been busy with the other Shamans." I sigh and shrug as I move to her side. "I hope to see her again. I hear she may have found a husband already."

"Interesting. Cant see her as one for marriage but I'm happy for her."

I glance around before kneeling by her side. "Mother, may I leave? I wish to check on the woman at the tavern. Neemia says she has seen a healer but she saved my life a few nights ago and I can only repay her by protecting her."

"As a bodyguard?"

"Possibly yes. I even wish to help with the tavern if she needs it"

"I suppose. Just make sure you train with the Druids still and be ready when I send you on missions. But if she accepts, send me a letter and I will reduce your missions to allow you more time to be with her. I see the look in your eye. That's the same I had for your father. Now go on before I assign you a mission with Altruis."

I grin and kiss her forehead before running off, waving to the other Illidari, quickly taking a portal to the forest near the tavern. Why it's in a forest, no one knows. Needs to be adjusted a few hundred feet.

Soon I was standing in the doorway, looking for the Void Elf. I spotted her at the bar, a few stitches in her forehead and I felt my blood boil so I walked over. Her eyes cast up and she smiled when I arrived. Orabella ran around the bar and into my arms. I laughed and rested my arms around her shoulders, holding her close but I notice blood sticking to strands of hair. "You didnt clean up all the way."

"I thought I did? I took a wet rag to my hairline." Her hand flies up to feel the crusty. "Oh that's fun." I chuckle but grab a clean rag and dip it in the bucket of water and pull her closer as I try to get the rest out. My hand brushes her ear, dripping down the skin to roll into her collarbone. I eyes trail it down, watching as it pools and glistens in the light of the dark lamps along the wall. Her eyes gaze at my face and we meet and watch each other. I blink and look away as I set the rag down, a blush spreading over my skin as I take notice of how cold her skin was, the chill sending through a thin shirt I took from Kayn.

I could feel her hands on my sides, fingers dancing over my newest scar. I gulp and glance down to see her blushing with a soft smile on her lips. She's only happy I'm back. That was kinda scary from the orc compared to her small size. _But_ _Oh how I crave to taste how sweet she may be. She was drinking coffee when_ _I_ _walked in. Does it have a lot of sugar? Cream? Or just black, tasting bitter to me but the aroma only drawing me in-_

I jolt when she shook my arm. "Storm! What's going on?!"

"Huh?!"

"You zoned out for a few minutes. I couldn't get your attention."

"Oh I'm sorry. I tend to do that when im.. distracted by something." I try to make it seem like I wasnt staring at her lips but when I turned away, I saw her fingers ghost her bottom lip and watch as I walk up the stairs to sit down. I groan and rub my face after shutting the door. _Gods,_ _I_ _need to be more careful. I dont want to get close only to fall apart when she gets hurt. Just the cut on her head made me so_ _angry_ _. I seriously want to kill him and_ _I've_ _never wanted to_ _kill_ _a person before. Demons dont count!_ I feel myself shake a little and my wings tense under my cloak again so I yank it off, muscles twitching to spread open. I've never even shown her my full wings. What if I scared her when I was facing off the orc. I sit on the bed, back towards the door as I stretch, just happy to be back on the soft bed and not the cement floor

Orabellas POV

  
He was acting strange.. He was only in the Stockade for little under a day. I hope he is alright. Maybe I should bring him something to eat. I grab the left over steak and potatoes from the taverns Patrons Meal Night, some Mulberry wine and walk up stairs, nudging the door open with my hip only to freeze at the sight before me.

There he sat on the bed facing the open window, dark blue hair pulled out of his ponytail and flowing around his shoulders. Bare back revealed but wings now sat on them. I know I saw them earlier with the orc but didnt pay attention. These are a dark purple and slightly torn, evident claw marks through the skin and muscle. "How come you haven't shown your wings before?" He jolts again, spinning to see me standing with the drink and tray.

"O-oh! Well I dont really like them. So I use part of the illusion from my bracelet to hide them." 

I nodded as well, setting the tray on the desk. "Are you feeling okay?"

He sighed and nodded, looking out the window. "Yeah I'm alright. Just hoping Shai doesnt get herself in trouble by going after that Orc. He turned back around to see me standing over him, a knee pressed onto the mattress, crawling over. His face flushed in the dark and he fell back onto the bed as I sat on his lap. My hands reached out and cupped his face, feeling the beard on my fingers as I search his eyes. "O-Orabella??"

"Why? Why would you risk yourself like that to protect me? You dont owe me anything Storm."

His body sat back up, hands resting on my hips, leaning in with a srious face. "Of course I do. You saved my life from an arrow that would have surely killed me if you had left with the group. And I want to help work the Tavern for you. You seem stressed by running around the place and I really want to help. " My face heats up at his words and I cant help but to look down at the lips that were only a few inches from mine. My mind raced at the sensation of his hands on my hips, fingers brushing the fabric over my scar. My dress pooled around his lap as I pressed forward, lips clashing with a gasp from him. Warm Fel breath mixed with my frost making steam rise from our tongues as I press him to lay flat on the bed. His hands travel to my back, holding me close as my palms press to his chest, feeling scars rough under my touch. "Ah~ Ora-"

"SHh Storm. Thank you for saving me. I dont know how to thank you."

"Kiss me again." I didnt waste a moment to strip off my corset to let me breathe as I kiss him again, the blue beard tickling my top lip and chin. I sigh as hands keep me close, not trying to strip me.

I pull away for a breathe, gazing down at his eyes that were half lidded, watching me in awe as my hair glowed in the dark. I gulp before sitting up fully, still straddling his hips.

"I uh. I have an illusion I use too but only when I fight during the war. My parents are mages and taught me a few things before I became a Void Elf and a Death Knight. Can I show you?"

Storm smiled and nodded, sitting up a little, watching as I moved my hands around, my palms and fingers glowing while a dark purple shimmer covered my body. I watched as his eyes widen when I could feel my body grow taller and denser. Long hair fell from the bun to land on bare shoulders, my illusion always starting as bare chested in pants instead of my tavern dress. I gaze down at my arms to see the thick muscles bulging as I finish growing. Suddenly with my adding weight, I could feel muscles tense under my legs, something thick pressing to my inner thigh. I look at Storm to see him blushing and dig his fingers deeper into my hips, no longer needing to be as gentle. His tongue stretched out to lick his lower lip and I quickly took it into my mouth, moaning as his arms wrapped around my back, feeling the muscles around my shoulders. 

"You're so handsome Orabella."

"Please. Call me Oran in this form"

"I thought this was a illusion? It feels so real." His lips burned as they traced over my collarbone, pulling my hips into his own, making us groan together as we both harden. "It technically is. Its an advanced version of a polymorph that actually shapes the body and Im able to use this form as long as I want. Not many people know its me despite the hir and piercing being the same." His hand rubs over the giant scar on my ribs, eyes being pulled down to it. I look away, scared to see his reaction on how nasty it is but Im shocked when he flips us around, me on my back ad he was low, kissing the scar. 

Kissing it just like the dream! I gasp as lips dance over and around it, even using his hands to rub the part of it on my lower back. "How did you get this?"

"This is what killed me. All Death Knights have a scar that shows how they died. Shai has a scar inbetween her ribs and belly button while I have this.. A canon ball ripping through my side." I dont know what made his gasp hurt to hear but he looked sad for me. "No one should feel that." Lips landed on the scar again, trailing up to my lips, hesitant to kiss male lips but took a deep breath and pressed hard, moaning as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Hips rolled together as we called each others name.

Time passed slow as we spent the night together, writhing and kissing in my new form, my mind continuously shocked he still kissed me. But who cares when he still feels the same and is still a good guy. We laid in his bed, occasionally eating the dinner I brought up before being pulled back to kiss and soon fall asleep. We are both jerked awake from our sleep, both shirtless and held onto each other as I hear knocking on the door downstairs. 

I sigh and polymorph back to female and go to walk out but I smile when Storm kisses my shoulder. "I'll go with you Ora." I nod and we both walk down, hands held as I peek out the peep hole. Who could it be at this early in the morning??


	5. Anduin/Wrathion One shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin wants to help out at Darkshore but something happens when Wrathion ends up hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i came up with this when looking for pose references to draw. Enjoy the angst <3

Third POV

Wrathion held the sleeve of his closest friend Anduin, the King rushing to keep up with the Dragons long legs. Their hands hold hoods over their heads to hide from the pounding rain in Darkshore. The Black Prince recalls the request the blonde made as they duck under thick tree roots.

They had been sitting in the throne room in Stormwind, watching the sun cast rainbows across the floor from the colored windows. Wrathion managed to find a small Black Drake whelpling and took it in to help raise, both males watching it chase a laser that Genn held. The worgen gasped as the whelpling flapped its wings and took out of the room for the third time that day. He growled, excused himself and ran after it, calling for the drake as Wrathion laughed.

"Wrathion? Can you take me to Darkshore?"

The prince sputtered on his drink and looked to the side at the worried King. "Anduin. You shouldnt be involved in the fight there. It was Tyrande who wanted the revenge for Darkshore, not you."

"Well I want to help out in anyway I can. Please Wrathion. Let me help my people. I still believe they should have revenge just not.. Slaughtering every Horde member. My Champion has friends over there and I cant risk her.. well.. going after Tyrande.. Due to her past and all I guess"

The male watched as the blonde seemed worried, rolling thick hair between his fingers. The dragon sighed and pulled the curling threads away from his Kings hand and nods. "Fine. Just stay by me incase I need to fly you to safety, alright?"

The king seemed to brighten and wrapped his arms around the princes shoulders, shocking them both after their arguement. When Anduin went to pull away, dark hands snatched out and grabbed gold and blue cloth on his kings arms. They froze at the princes need for the hug to continue. Wrathion didnt mean to grab him but.. No one hugs him and his King is so warm.. "Please. Just a moment longer."

The king flushed and nodded, pulling the prince in closer. They held each other for a few moments before pulling away equally satisfied for the moment to relax. The Dragon straightened his coat along with Anduins sleeves, coughing into his wrist. "I believe my King looks presentable. Let's be on our way."

Anduin could feel a smile on his lips as he watched the Princes cheeks flush a darker shade. He nodded and they walked out to the Mage tower. A small Night Elf ran up, bowed and opened her hands, ready to receive a portal request. "Good after noon, my King." 

"Hello Neemia. No need to be so formal around me. You are my Champions sister after all."

The Elf blushed and smiled wide. A dark ring underlined her eyes, making Wrathion raise an eyebrow before looking back at Anduin. "Are you feeling well? How's your husband?"

The girl brightened, green hair bouncing. "Oh wonderful Wrynn! He is excited for our child. I'm only a month along and no health issues yet."

Wrathion was even more confused as he could smell the hint of death off her. "Pardon me asking little Miss.. but.. Are you.. Undead?" His eyes searched her small frame, watching her joints seem stiff as she stretched. ALthough she seemed unfazed as she nodded. "Yes I am Prince. I was shot down by an arrow at the Burning of Teldrassil. My husband is a Blood Elf and managed to convince Sylvanas to bring me back. If you are curious on my child still being alive, I was pregnant before I died for a few moments. Somehow it lives off the mana I still have. Portals are tricky to make because of my child needing mana, so I eat fruits that my sisters pick for me in Suramar. Dont worry, I am plenty healthy despite being dead. Im not as far along as a Forsaken but the Night Elves that died at Teldrassil and were brought back, help take care of me when Im not here. Other wise im in Dalaran with Khadgar." Wrathion smiled and nodded, glad she felt okay. He reached out a hand, motioning to her stomach. "May I?"

She nodded and watched as he knelt down, ANduin shocked at the soft features on his face as a dark ear was pressed above her belly button, a hand gently placed on her hip. The Prince concentrated on any sound from inside and gasped at the sound of light pattering. "Strong heartbeat so far. I can feel strong energy despite such early development." SHe gasped and covered her mouth as she teared up. "Can you tell the gender from the energy?" 

The man stood up, towering over her small frame. "No I'm afraid not. Its too soon to tell. But if you ever need a check up, I'll be happy to help. Ive never actually held an infant before. The Pandarian cubs dont count." The red eyes turned to gaze at his King would was watching in awe, smiling at the two of them. "We need to go to Darkshore, Neemia. Can you manage the distance and back?"

Her portals were a little different than other mages. She trained herself in multiple ways but always prefered one. Her portals managed by the people leaving to hold the small Kaldoreis arms as she portals with them. She stays in the area with them, to make sure they were in a safe spot before leaving. She leaves small Hearthstones with those who take her portals, usable to request a way back to her in case of danger or just the need to leave. 

Neemias eyes widen. "Dark shore of all places? Are you sure Wrynn?"

The King nodded and gently placed his arm on her shoulder. "I'm positive. I need to help out where I can." The woman nodded and reached her arm towards the Dragon Prince, his trimmed nails resting on her elbow, a hand snuck behind her back to hold Anduins wrist. The blonde smiled at Wrathions reassurance they travel together and not get seperated. Neemia settles 2 hearthstones into her palms, making them glow a purple before slipping them in the King and Princes pockets. Soon, after a few minutes of concentrating, they appearred on the docks of Darkshore, watching small battles around them before running to a campsite set up with tents. Neemia spoke to a Void Elf who noticed her travelers. The Death Knight was upset about bringing the King here but Neemia brushed it off, using the excuse of her hearthstones as help as well as the Black Prince being his protection. "Dont make me bring Adahlis here to argue as well."

That seemed to have shut the man up, looking away and mumbling about how scary the older sister was. Wrathion questioned her as they ran to another encampment where it was clear of Horde forces. "Neemia, what was that about?"

The small girl snorted and laughed. "That was Oran. My nephews boyfriend. He is really nervous around Adahlis but I cant explain why. Im sure Anduin here doesnt even know, and no, I can not give a reason. Its a secret between our family." The King sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Ive met Storm before but it makes no sense how they are connected. Yes they are both Demon Hunters but other than him being raised by you and your other sisters, I see no reasons. I guess I may never find out, you sneaky Elf."

They both laughed before Neemia explained the hearthstones that were slipped into their pockets. She scoped out the area, smiled as Wrathion patted her stomach lightly and gave a small blessing before she portalled back to Stormwind. As they walked carefully through the forest to find a camp that needs help, storms began rumbling above their heads. Wrathion sighed and dragged Anduin to the trees as rain started pouring hard to the ground. 

His hand stayed on the Kings wrist, holding tight as wind began to pick up. From this height, he was able to see the hard ground at the bottom of the cliff, slowing flooding from the rain. Small fights around the fields began to slow and look around as wind knocked over Goblins and Gnomes. Some forces laughed from their size being easily flown when even Orc were sent to their asses from the wind force. Alliance became nervous as they heard trees creak and they scrambled to leave when one started to splinter at the base, sending branches sent to the ground around them. 

"Wrathion, something isnt right. Why is the weather increasing so uch? We need to get down there and help them-" 

"Wait Anduin. We need to be careful. Look, Oran is escorting the forces to caves along the cliffs above us. Im still here to protec you, even if that means from dangerous weather that can harm you. Its my ass on the line if you get injured. Graymane takes no excuses from a Whelp compared to his age."

"Your an adult for a Dragon, Wrathion."

"I'm five years old Anduin, you know what I mean. Maybe around 200 years, I may be seen as an adult but thats getting lucky."

The King rolled his eyes but held the mans hand, interlacing fingers when the wind picked up harsher. The tree above them creaked and wobbled even the roots when wind knocked them to their sides. They both gasped as an large elemental raged in the air above Darkshore. "You dare fight on this land? I grow tired of the damage you fools leave on this ground. Now you all receive punishment for insolent wars!" Trees crackling with energy, static running over trunks before exploding in shards of wood, whole trees falling and crashing to the ground. One branch had fallen behind them, the force of its landing, cracking the ground beneath Anduins knees. His gasp echoed in Wrathions ears as the dirt gave out, sending the Blonde tumbling over the edge. 

"ANDUIN" The man jumped over the edge, reaching for the King. Blood rushed in his ears as he watched the ground slowly grow closer to their falling bodies. Thoughts ran fast as he tried to turn to his drake form but his body shivered with fear so he reached further, managing to grab a sleeve. "Wrathion!" 

"Ive got you Anduin! I wont let you get hurt!" Wind whipped harder, making it difficult to see. A hearthstone was yanked from his pocket as his fingers fumbled for the rescue. His gasp ripped from his lungs as his mind ran fast. Time seemed to slow around them as he knew his only choice. Hands reached further, tugging the King into his arms, forms twisting with Wrathions bac to the ground. Wings emerged, trying to slow the fall and it slightly worked before a rock snagged a wing, tearingt he skin and shedding blood as Wrathion yelled i pain, keeping the King in his arms. A blonde head tucked into the Princes neck, praying for help, watching the ground near their landing point. He froze as a voice rasped in his ear. "I'll always be there for you Anduin if it means risking my life. Im sorry for not being there for you and your father." Lips brushed his earlobe before a blinding force landed them, wind knocked from their lungs as the world goes black, Wrathions hands entangled in Anduins shirt. 

Screams echoed around the unconsious males as wind finally died down after an hour, the bodies found laying on crumpled branches, floating in the flooded river. Branches stabbed through folded wings, blood streaming into the water from wings and Wrathions body as Anduin lays unharmed besides a few bruises on his body from small pebbles in the air from the fall. 

Alliance fighters manage to wrangle the two off the makeshift raft, making sure to cut the branches through the wings carefully and remove them. The bodies were tight around each other, unable to be detangled as they were laid on the ground and transferred to a cart. Neemia is summoned by the Hearthstone that was pulled from the Kings pocket. Soon the mage, Adahlis, Storm, and Feoris were helping to travel with the pair to Stormwind. Genn was informed of the injuries and were expecting the bodies, soon being rushed inside. 

Hours pass of surgery to Wrathions wings and back, wounds so grave no one is sure if he will wake. Anduin lays on a cot next to the Dragon, the Night Elf family sitting at their feet. Adahlis stands near the door as a guard, watching priests walk in and out to cast small heals to their wounds. She scowls as Oran walks in. Her hand reaches out and snags his wrist. "You should have been with them, kid. I know you were in that area."

Tee Void Elf scowled before morphing back to a female body. Her mage parents would be proud of her polymorphing but now it only angered Adahlis as the female was able to slip from the Demon Hunters grip. "It was your little sister who used to as a threat to argue me not following them as Neemia said they were safe. Dont take it out on me." Adahlis turned around to glare at the Mage who sat eyes wide at ther oldest siter. She gulped before portalling away when Adahlis took a step towards them to yell. Feoris sighed and held Adahlis' wrist. "Its alright Sister. The weather was fine when they arrived. Dont take out their injuries on anyone except the Elemental that attacked. Go back to Darkshore to patrol and make sure they find him. I'll even go with you." 

Adahlis looked from the woman she adopted as a sister to Storm and his girlfriend who held each other, praying for the King and Princes safe health. Adahlis sighed and nodded, taking a hold of Feoris' hand before opening a portal of their own with one of Neemia's spare Hearthstones. More hours pass and Storm had left with Orabella (Oran's female name) to return to the tavern they owned together. Soon they males were alone despite the few healers visiting to make sure they were alright as they slept. A gasp suddenly rippled in the air as Anduin sat up, looking around. "Wrathion?!" He searched the room before hearing breathing harsh to his left. His eyes landed on a bandaged and bruised, unconscious Prince, both of their armor removed and folded to the side on a bench.

His arms wobbled as he sat himself up fully, kneeling to the Dragons side, watching ragged breathing, wonds scattered and bleeding under thick bandages. Tears flooded and blurred his sight of the injuries his friend took to save him. "How can he still be aline from such a fall? It felt like we were falling so so long and.. He took the brunt for me.. Why? Why you dumb dragon?" Tears fell down his cheeks, burning hot as Genn ran in, sighing at the doorframe. He walked over, easing ANduin back to sitting on the cot. "I'm so glad youre awake your majesty. The damage was quite harsh on you. I feel bad for not taking the Prince more seriously. Adahlis says they found him wrapped around you, unable to let go despite him being near death. He risked it all for you my King. I must thank him when he wakes."

"If he wakes. Look at him Genn. He is so injured, it doesnt look like he will wake."

A sniffle rattled his chest as a sob shook him. The wolf sighed and rested his arm around the smaller males shoulders. "It will be alright Anduin. We have our best healers working on him, knowing you would want that. He is your friend still and they are happy to heal someone who means a lot to you. Even though your little fight, we can all see the looks he gives you. I recommend speaking to him when he wakes." The man pats his back gently, checks the bandage on his torso before walking away to grab cold rags for Wrathions forehead. Anduin holds his breath, lacing his fingers into Wrathions limp hand by his side. "Come on Wrathion. Wake up. For me. I need you to be okay so I can thank you for saving me. I should have known you would always be there for me." He sighed, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the temple of the injured dragon. A twitch in his arm made Anduin hope for the best recovery and maybe.. Maybe he will wake up soon.

Nope.. Its been nearly a month and Wrathion has not woken. Anduin grows worried by the day, so much so that he had Wrathion be moved to his private bedroom, an eye always on him. Currently a priest is sitting with the Prince, keeping track of improvements to health while Anduin sits in a meeting with Adahlis, Neemia, her husband and the mages, talking over the supplies both sides of the war have. Suddenly the door opens to the Priest in the frame, panting from the run across the Keep. "Your Highness! Its your Prince! He has woken and is calling for you!" 

As Anduin threw down the papers, adjusted the sling for his sprained arm and took off for his room, Kael'ric snorted and held his wifes hand, much to the dislike of her sister. "Did you hear that? Wrathion is Anduins Prince. And Wrynn didnt even react to the title." The couple laughed but quieted down upon seeing the look on Adahlis' face. They gulped and looked down before talking over the baby, wondering what the gender will be. Adahlis sighs and shakes her head, standing and stretching her wings out from under the dark red cloak. The Blood Elf watched in awe at the tattered skin and muscle flexing under the sunlight from the windows. "You have very pretty wings Starlight."

The Demon Hunter scoffed and quickly hid them. "They are disgusting. As much as I love being strong, I hate the way I look. I miss being a true Night Elf, not a Demon."

"Is there no way to return to normal?"

"No. My very soul has been tainted and my have no eyes. My skin is pocked with fel scars and I have hooves. There is no going back. Not even time travel with Chromie can stop this. If we went back and stopped me from joining Illidan, the wars would not have ended the way they have.. Im getting something o eat, what do you need Neemia?"

"I'll take some Sweet Mana fruit again please."

"Sure."

"Thank you Sister."

"mhm"

Kael'ric sighed at how little Adahlis reacts positively to something. "Your sister sure is morbid."

Neemia held his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You would too if you lost all family, raised a little sister, thought she was dead and transformed your body as revenge only to find her alive. Ive only seen her smile around Illidan and their son. Sometimes I try to think of getting a group of Mages together to portal Illidan here for her and Storm.  
  


Across the Keep, Anduin ran into the bedroom to see Wrathion looking around, seeming scared at the blank room before his eyes landed on the King in the door frame. "Anduin!" The King dismissed the Priest as he dashed in, arms wrapping around Wrathion and pulling him close, the Dragon mumbling of nightmares. "Wrathion, its been a month since the accident. How are you feeling?"

"Dont mind my health. I was scared when I woke up to not see you here." 

"You were scared for me?" Dark hands rested on pale cheeks, thumb brushing over healed bruises on a cheekbone, the pale yellow almost gone. "I risked my life for you to live, of course I would be scared. You're my King and best friend after all." 

Tears bundled on dark eyelashes as red eyes gazed over his body, looking for more injuries. Blue eyes dripped tears as he pulled the dragon closer. He buried blonde hair in the crook of Wrathions neck, hands holding bandaged arms tight. "Anduin?"

"You stupid Dragon! How dare you risk your life for me when you mean too much?!" The King sobbed in his neck, hands threading through blonde threads. "Oh my King. I'm minuscule compared to your worth. I could never add up to how much love you receive from everyone."

A small punch is hit in the Dragons stomach, making sure to not hit a soft spot but the King sat up and grabbed the Prince by the sides of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, eyes squeezed shut as another sob shook his chest. Wrathion could tell the boy was scared for his health so he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, soothing fingertips over a shoulder, trying to soothe the King in his arms, sitting in such a vulnerable state. The King sobbed and pulled away, resting his forehead on Wrathions cheek, both of their eyes closed. Wrathion could see scruff starting to grow along his friends jaw, fingers running over it. "Have I really been asleep for so long?"

"A month. I thought you would never wake up."

"You know you cant get rid of me that easy Anduin." They both coughed up a small laugh, holding each other as the dragon laid back down, careful of bandaged wings.

"Dumb dragon" 

Wrathion looked down to feel lips pressed roguh as armor is pulled off to clatter on tile floor. Anduin crawled closer, wrapping his arms around Wrathions waist. Hands roamed to each others back. "Wrathion?" ANduin pulled away, brushing curly hair away from red eyes. "What.. What were you having nightmares about?" THe King almost regretting asking when the dragon froze, tears beading on thick lashes. "I.. It started with me waking and I was told you died in my arms. I was dragged from the spot, put on trial for letting you die. They say I pushed you over the cliff and made it seem like an accident. I begged them to stop but they yelled about how much Black Drakes cant be trusted. They made the mistake with Onyxia and I deserve to burn for a betrayal inside the Keep like she did. They.. Ripped off my wings and hung them as display over your throne, blood dripping onto the seat as they burned me alive."

"Wrathion-" Anduin watched the Prince shake, tears falling as eyes squeezed shut. He rested their foreheads together as the Prince continued. "The next time I woke up in the Nigthmare, you were standing over me with a sword at my throat. You screamed of how much you hate me and wish I died in the fall. Make an excuse on how your best friend fell from the cliff in an accident that couldnt be saved. How I was pathetic for protecting you from a fall but when I cried for you to stop, you laughed and stabbed me in the heart. I can still feel the blade in my chest, Anduin. Gods it hurt worse to hear you say those things then actually stabbing me. You scremaed of how you never really cared about me and I was pathetic and weak. How I deserved to rot like my father" 

"Wathion stop!" The Prince opened his eyes to see Anduin crying in his arms. "Anduin?"

"THose are terrible. What ever corruption N'zoth left behind, affected you when you were knocked out. I would never say such evil things to you. YOu mean too much to me!" Limbs twisted and stayed like that as they soothed each other, both glad they lived to be by each other. "Wrathion. Please stay by my side. PLease, I cant lose my best friend."

"Of course my King. Anything for you" Wrathion pressed their lips together once more, stroking fingers over a stubbled blonde jaw, noting the bags under blue eyes. "Rest Anduin. I'm alright now."

_He's alive because of my sacrifice. If I hadnt used my wings then I would have definitely died. He is so warm. Heartbeat, blood pumping. Because I gave my life to save him.. Are you happy I would give you anything Anduin Wrynn? Or are you mad I would die for you? One dragon for a King means nothing but you are my everything. My only true friend that I have known. I'll stay by your side if it means I can see the smile on your face when I make small jokes about Genn needing a flea bath in the summer. Or your Champion finally smiling when Neemia announced her pregnancy, despite it being with a Blood Elf. These small things mean a lot to me when its with my my King.._

Over night, a Priest will come in and heal small wounds still on Wrathion before sneaking out to let the males sleep. Word spread to only Advisors, their smiles spreading wide at the news of their King having someone to lean on. Who cares if it was a woman to be Queen. The Prince was all Anduin needed to smile in court when it was obviously stressful for the young King. All that mattered was that he was happy and they were fine with it.

The King has his Prince, as it should be <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and give comments on thoughts and kudos <3 <3


End file.
